


To Sit Like L

by Gabriel_Sage



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cake, Gen, One Shot, Yotsuba Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sage/pseuds/Gabriel_Sage
Summary: Light just happened to one day try L’s favored sitting position, because he wanted to see just how much it really did for the detective.





	

     Light considered L. He was once again sitting in his favored sitting position, the ‘decreases my deduction ability by 40% if I don’t sit like this’ pose. He had tried calling bullshit a few days after that confrontation, but L’s point-blank stare and statement that "perhaps if Light-kun were to try it, he would no longer badger me about it" had stopped him cold. It was annoying to see, but perhaps there was something to it? He himself was smart, but _he_ didn't go off spouting out percentages like no tomorrow! So carefully, he toed off his shoes and pulled his feet up onto his seat, just to see if anything would happen.

     At first, Light’s leg muscles ached a little, and for once L was the one to give someone else strange looks as he caught sight of him, but that was it. But after a little adjustment, Light found a way to do it that wasn't leg-numbing, and suddenly, _whoosh!_ It was like a barrier he’d always subconsciously been aware of but never acknowledged had shattered, revealing a world of far clearer quality beyond. It was 4:23 p.m., twenty-seven, twenty-eight seconds. _Tick_. Matsuda was tapping his pen against his teeth, thinking, dull clicks reverberating through the air. _Tick_. Aizawa was _clink_ staring at his computer, for a _clink_ moment looking _tick_ stricken before _clink_ masking it, a 47% chance that _clink_ it was _tick_ due to having come across _clink_ something disturbing, an 86% likelihood _clink_ about young children. _Tick_. Light’s temples _clink_ began to throb, and he swayed, before losing his balance and toppling to the ground.

     Everyone turned to look at Light sprawled on the floor, as he rubbed his temples. The world seemed suddenly very drab and grey. And constricting, like he was wrapped in a latex blanket, or coated in a thick layer of dust.

     "I don't see how you can stand sitting like that, Ryuzaki."

     "Would Light-kun care for some cake?" L’s eyes were wider than usual, but the slight upturn of his lips hinted at...amusement? He opened his mouth, prepared to deliver his usual rebuff, but suddenly his stomach grumbled, and quite loudly at that. L tilted his head. "It will make Light-kun feel better." Ah, what the hell. He was hungry, and cake was looking good right now. He accepted it, and was surprised to find the headache immediately dissipate. Hmm…

     Light sat back in L’s favored position, and tried another bite of cake. Well, if nothing else, it kept the headaches due to sensory overload away. It certainly explained why L ended up eating so goddamn much of it. But now he was stuck wondering how many other quirks of L’s were actually beneficial despite looking nothing but damaging on the outset...


End file.
